


The Popcorn Thief

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen just wants a to enjoy some chocolate covered popcorn in the wee hours of the morning.  Is that really too much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Popcorn Thief

Jensen was in the middle of one of his coding benders when he got the hankering for chocolate covered popcorn.  It wasn’t exactly something that happened often.  Usually, he wanted caffeine or a beer.  He paused what he was doing and unlocked the trunk of supplies next to his command station (desktop). Everyone just assumed the trunk was full of tech supplies like so many others in the room, so they left it alone.  Instead, it was full of all the snacks Jake could possibly want.  He only delved into it when he was certain no one was around, because any one of the Losers could pick a lock if motivated by s'mores supplies.

Jake removed a bag of microwavable popcorn and a bag of chocolate chips.  He hummed to himself as he wandered down to the kitchen in nothing but boxers and a pirate hat.

Jake sang off key as he cooked the popcorn, then spread it out on a tray covered in waxed paper, while the chocolate morsels melted on the stove.

It was well after two in the morning, and Jake was the only one around.  Clay and Roque were at some officers conference thing and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow.  Pooch was visiting Jolene for some much needed couple time.  Cougar was out having enough sex for all of them combined, and probably then some. So, Jake was going to indulge in some chocolate and popcorn, like an adult with sophisticated tastes.  

Jake drenched the popcorn in melted chocolate, trying to cover every last kernel because nothing was more disappointing than the last few chocolate-less pieces of popcorn.

When he was finished he licked his fingers as he placed the tray in the refrigerator.  He continued to sing quietly as he returned to his desk.  Jake set an alarm for 2:45 then went back to writing the brilliant bit of code he’d been working on.  He quickly lost himself in his work again, shutting out the world around him.

When the alarm went off, Jake hummed happily as he stopped what he was doing.  Late night tv and a snack sounded like a great idea.

Jake tipped his hat at a jaunty angle as he walked back to the kitchen in his unlaced combat boots.  He was singing some bastardization of a once popular Britney Spears song as he opened the refrigerator, but the lyrics died on his tongue as he saw his tray of popcorn—or what had been his tray of popcorn.  All that remained were the sad under-chocolated pieces and unpopped kernels.

Jake felt his eye twitch as he looked at the mostly empty tray.  He was going to skin himself a Cougar or a very dumb burglar.  He marched out of the kitchen and into the living room to find Cougar sprawled on the sofa, watching late night porn on the premium cable that Clay insisted they purchase.  Cougar wasn’t wearing a shirt and the button on his jeans was undone, and on his chest was a mostly empty bowl of chocolate covered popcorn.  

“You’re a big fat rat not a cougar,” Jake groused as he collapsed down onto the sofa as well.  He reached for his popcorn only to have his hand slapped away.  “What the hell?  I made that for  _me_ ,” he said, leaning over to grab some.  He stopped in his tracks when he was hit in the nose by an unpopped kernel.  

Jake spluttered, blinking at Cougar who was grinning as him lazily.  Jake narrowed his eyes and approached again only to be hit in the face again by a second kernel that Cougar spit at him with impeccable aim.

“Why you—”

Jake almost choked on the piece of popcorn Cougar flicked into his mouth.  Even with popcorn, he was lethal.  Jake chewed to popcorn.  No chocolate, the bastard was taunting him.  See if Jake ever Tivo-ed his favorite soaps for him again while they were overseas.

Jake took another piece of under-chocolated popcorn to the nose, and he lunged at Cougar.  “That was my chocolate!” he cried as Cougar easily took his weight, holding his bowl of popcorn out of reach as Jake attempted to climb him.

“I will do all sorts of creative things to your credit,” Jake threatened, swiping at Cougar’s outstretched arm, but not reaching the bowl.

Cougar just gave him a look that said just how much he believed that threat.

“One of these days, I’m gonna do it, and you’re going to feel like an idiot for all those faces you made.”

A snort.

“Bastard.”

A grin.

“I hate you,” Jake grumbled as he stopped struggling and collapsed against Cougar’s chest.  Neither paid attention to the fact that Jake was only in boxers, and Cougar wasn’t wearing a shirt.  They’d huddled in less on missions they didn’t talk about.

Jake rested his cheek against the Sacred Heart tattoo on Cougar’s chest, still grumbling about his popcorn while someone on the television moaned in ecstasy.

Jake was startled when something pressed against his lips.  He instinctively opened his mouth.  With anyone other than Cougar, instinct would’ve been the opposite, but he was rewarded with a chocolate covered piece of popcorn.

“That’s more like it.  Feed me, my noble Cougar,” Jake joked, and Cougar smacked his shoulder, leaving a smear of chocolate.  However, another piece was placed to his lips shortly after.

“So skinomax?” Jake asked as the porn seemed to get rather acrobatic.  Jake tried to imagine his own legs bending that far, and he cringed.  “Strike out with the ladies tonight?”

“Didn’t find anything appealing,” Cougar told him, and Jake knew it was an outright lie.

“You came home to check on me,” Jake guessed.  Cougar did that from time to time.  Clay said it was because they didn’t trust him to be left his own devices, but Jake suspected Cougar just did it because he cared.

Cougar shrugged, and Jake didn’t make a big deal out of it.  They sat watching porn and eating chocolate in each others arms, making fun of the faces the stars made or the things they said. Eventually, they ran out of snacks, and they both ended up falling asleep.  It wasn’t exactly uncommon for them, though the snacks varied and the programming usually involved less dicks.

***

Clay didn’t even question it when he and Roque returned late the next morning to find Cougar and Jake passed out on the couch, covered in dried chocolate and scraps of popcorn.

“You want to wake them or should I?” Clay asked, failing to hide his smile.

“I ain’t touchin’ that if you paid me,” Roque told him, walking out of the living room and up to his bedroom.  

Clay kicked the couch as he walked by, but he darted out of the room as Cougar startled awake.  He peered around the corner while Cougar looked around to see what woke him then down at Jake who was still sleeping—and without a doubt drooling—peacefully.  Cougar smiled and settled back in, wrapping his arm around Jake’s shoulders.

Clay bit his lip.  He definitely wasn’t asking.


End file.
